McFly Ghost Story
by FallennAngel
Summary: It's almost Halloween and Tom needs something from the basement. What happens when Danny and Dougie go down..? This was written for a contest around Halloween. One-shot.


"_**It was two days before Halloween and the McFly house was quiet." **_

"_**Pft, yea right. It's never quiet in the McFly house."**_

"_**Well, this is my story!"**_

"_**My story now! So anyways..two days before Halloween, McFly house, okay. I can work with this. Hm, have you ever heard of the tale about the ghost of the McFly House?" **_

"_**...ghosts? Um..no I don't do ghost stories.."**_

"_**Well then your in for a fright, because this isn't just any ordinary ghost.. *Insert evil laugh and stormy backdrop here* Let the story begin!"**_

* * *

Two days till Halloween and the McFly house was decorated. Tom had decided to go all out this, he even managed to scare himself. Though this isn't even the point.

Currently the McFly boys were hanging out in their living room. Danny and Dougie sharing a bowl of candy, which was for the kiddies on Halloween...They were watching Harry attempt to play some random video games. Tom was in the kitchen making some sort of food. Overall, it was a normal McFly night...for now.

"Dougie! Danny!" Tom suddenly yelled from the kitchen.  
Both said boys looked at each other frightened, scared of the wrath of Tom Fletcher.  
Harry started to laugh, "Ooooh, you guys are in trouble." He reminded them of a little boy..  
Tom chose that moment to walk into the living room, a dish towel in his hands.  
"I didn't do it! I swear...it was all Danny!" Dougie cried out.  
What did I do?!!" Danny yelled/questioned.  
What are you lot going on about?" Tom questioned. His face held a confused look.  
"Well..you yelled our names.." The youngest McFly started.  
"And we've been eating the Halloween candy.." Danny finished.

The silence was killing the two boys..that is until Tom started to laugh.

* * *

_**"Oh cheese puff you scared me! I thought Tom was going to kill them!"**_

_**"Shush up! I'm telling a story!"**_

_**"Sorry..**_

* * *

"You guys think I'm stupid?" He choked out. "I bought those just for you, because I knew you'd eat the real ones." The blonde haired McFly boy explained.  
"Well..then why'd you call us?" Danny yelled at Tom, calming down after what he thought would be a near-death experience.  
"Oh I need peanut butter." Tom told him, waving his hand. "Can the two of you go down to the basement and grab some?" He asked.

After a moment of silence Dougie answered. "..fine. Come on Daniel." Dougie grabbed the Bolton boys arm, dragging him to the basement door.  
Danny grabbed the flashlight they kept at the door and flicked it on. It did little to fight the darkness that covered the stairs.  
"I really hate these stairs.." The curly-haired McFly boy said, stepping on a creaky step.  
"You could say that again.." Dougie mumbled, just as the door behind them slammed close.

* * *

_**"Ah! Whats going to happen to them!!"**_

_**"Will you shut up!"**_

* * *

"D-D-Danny.." The bassist stuttered.  
"It...it was probably just Tom or Harry. Don't worry." Danny whispered to the young boy, trying to calm Dougie's and his own heart.

Soon enough they were creeping around the basement, searching for the peanut butter.  
"Maybe its over by the eerie glow over there." Dougie said, totally oblivious as to why there is a weird glow.  
"Uh..Doug..a creepy glow is not a good sign.." Danny explained.  
Just as Danny said the last word, something(or someone..) jumped out and lunged at Dougie. Causing him to let out a very girlish scream.(Which I'm sure Danny uses to torment Dougie now.)

* * *

_**"No! Not Dougie!"**_

_**"Okay..that is IT! I'm done..no more story."**_

_**"What?! But..but..Dougie.."**_

_**"Well you keep interrupting my attempt at telling it."**_

_**"Okay..okay..I'll stop. I'm sorry...please keep going."**_

_**"Sigh...fine."**_

* * *

"Dougie! Hey, glowing thing, leave my friend alone!" Danny yelled at said glowing thing.

"Leave my peanut butter alone! Its mine, you hear me..MINE!" The glow yelled out.

"Uh..glowing thing..what are you?" Dougie asked while the glowing thing moved off and away from him.

"The ghost guardian of peanut butter!" The glow..well ghost now, explained.

"But..our friend Tom needs some peanut butter.." Danny said to the guardian ghost.

"If the two of you promise to never again take MY peanut butter, you may have a jar." The ghosts told them.

"Deal!" The two McFly boys said, grabbing the peanut butter and running for the stairs.

All the way up the stairs, the ghosts laugh followed them. Quickly they were out, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Wow, you two look like you just saw a ghost." The drummer said as they walked into the living room.

"That's cause we just did!" The two boys yelled out. This just caused Tom and Harry to start laughing.

"Yeah, right. You guys know there's no such thing as ghosts." Tom said, grabbing the peanut butter and heading for the kitchen, leaving his two frightened band mates to stand there.

* * *

_**"Or..is there? Muahaha-"**_

_**"Is there what?"**_

_**"GHOSTS! Is there such thing as ghosts you idiot!"**_

_**"Well..obviously..come on, if there was no such thing as ghosts, then why would we be here telling this story?"**_

_**"I know th- oh never mind. I'm done."**_


End file.
